overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sbh1fr/HeroHero adventures (fan)
it would be interesting if herohero findhimself in the NW, so im gonna try to make a small story about herohero in NW, slimes like solution epsilon, and the shaphire-slime (ainz used to bath) exist in new world im gonna try to borrow background from BD4 special Sypnosis: after logging out of yggrasil and going to sleep, when he wakes up, herohero finds himself in a new world completely alone. what wil happen to him and what he'll find in this fantasy world? Prologue: A man,came back home, after a long day at work, once he opened the door The white lights in the ceiling came on, triggered by motion sensors, and the ancient air purifier rumbled to life. He closed the door and engaged the lock, he was so tired, he just wanted to lay down on his bed like a slime without moving. He tossed his beat-up shoes aside, and suddenly his steps through the entrance hall felt lighter, as though he was released from some heavy burden earliar that day, he had recieved a mail from his ingame friend suzuki satoru telling him to log in the game they used to play together, it was last day of DMMO YGGDRASIL, and he coulndt ignore his old friend last wished to meet ingame at the last day, even though he was too tired and still had lot of work to finish. He picked up a black power cable, which was connected to a wall outlet, then removed the protective plastic covering on one end of the plug,revealing a plug that was roughly three centimeters across. A silver gleam blendedwith the liquid glittering of the slippery protective fluid. He held the cable in one hand and lifted up the hair on the back of his neck with theother. The subdued glint there came from the man-made object embedded in the napeof his neck. With practiced ease, he opened the roughly-three-centimeter cover on the back of his neck. The sliding motion exposed the socket hidden beneath it. He pressed the plug home, without any hesitation. In time with his quiet sigh, he could feel light moving through his body, as though his blood vessels were filled with radiance. The room had not changed, but his field of vision was different now. Several windows popped up within his line of sight, showing him the information flowing into the processor within his brain. He began operating the CPU. He picked up the helmet that was on a table and put it over his head. then he operated the console window floating near his hand. He opened several new windows nearby, then brought one of them near his hand and touched it. The window he touched had the word "Yggdrasil" on it: Suddenly, an alert rang in his ear. Only he could hear it. The new window appeared, “Intracranial nanomachine depletion over 73%. Please replenish nanomachines." but the man wasnt planing to spend a long time inside the game, he was just plannin to have a last meeting with his freind inside the game thenlog out, since he was really tired from his work and needed to sleep to get ready to his work tomrrow. so he didnt bother replenishing the nanomachine, he's gonna replenish them tomorrow before going to work, since he needed them for that, but for now it was just extra work he didnt want to bother with. he closed that window and then —The world changed An empty void extended in all directions — no, there were things sparkling in the darkness like stars — like space. Among them floated a gigantic tree that seemed to encompass everything. Part of his visual field flickered, and if he tilted his head to the side, he could see something. It was a monster. it looked like a mass of a black, sticky substance. tar-like surface roils and writhes continuously, never staying in one shape for more than a second. its official name was Elder Black Oose. He was not at all confused or afraid by the inhuman being that had appeared out of nothingness. Naturally, it was because that creature was his other self, with which he was intimately familiar. He reached out a hand — and in the moment that he touched the Ooze, his point of view changed once more. Countless lines of algorithms swept across his vision, and they vanished in an instant. while the game enviroment was loading, The number on the top row became the 100% he was hoping for, and several icons appeared. The one he selected was composed of a triangle joined to a rectangle. In other words, the HOME button. he then found himself in a big Conference room with a big round table surrounded buy 41 chair, there was a skillton, sitting on one of these chairs who started the conversation - "hey there, herohero-san, it has been a long time" -"indeed, it has". - "you stopped coming online after you changed your job in real life, about 2 years ago" - " wah, its been so long,.. this is bad, i've been doing so much overtime recently that i lost my sense of time" - "that's really bad, are you ok ?" -"My body , its a mess, i might need to go see a doctor soon. a lot of time i feel like i want to run away from it all, but then i realize i need money to live ad go back to work like a whipped slave" - "that's terrible " - "im sorry for making you listen to my whining, i cant complain much IRL" - "dont worry about it herohero-san, i made you come online despite you being so busy, s listening to your complains is only expected, i'll hear you out no many how many you have" - " im grateful for that, momonga-san, i'm glad i could meet a friend after signing on" - "v im very happy to hear you say that too" - " although its about time to log off" - "you're riht, its getting pretty late" - "im sorry about this momonga-san" - " time flies fast when you're having fun" - " i really did want to stay with you till the end, but im about to fall asleep" - " ah well, you do sound pretty tired, then you should log out soon, and have good rest" - " im really sorry momonga-san, althoughn how long do you plan to stay?" -" i entend to stay till i get automatically logged out once serers are down. someone might come in the meanwhile" -" is that so.. still, i really didnt expect nazarick to be so well maintained... momonga san you must have kept the guild going as the leader so we could come back to it anytime, thank you very much" -" its because it was built by everyone, its my job as gguildmaster to keep things going" - " yes we had so much fun in the game because you werre out guild master, momnga-san... i hope we meet again, it'll be in Yggdrasil II" - " i havent heard anything about a second game... but like you said i"d be glad to meed like that" - " i'll look forward to it, im having trouble staying awake, i think i'l log off first, im glad i could meet you at the end , goodnight" the Elder Black Ooze named Herohero, pushed a button, on his console, ad logged off instanyl, leaving his freind momonga inside the game. he was really tired, he removed his helmet, then fell asleep as soon as he layed his exausted body on his bed. Category:Blog posts